If My Heart Were Still Alive
by ChristinaDeath09
Summary: A small town girl with a twisted life falls for the rainbow haired warrior, Jeff Hardy in a tale of love and confusion.
1. The Bar

I make no claim to any of the characters in my story except those listed below which will be updated as the story developes Name: Elizabeth McPherson (Nicknames: Beth, Liza, mostly Liz.)  
Description: 5'9 1/2" 145 lbs. Age 24 skinny but toned so thats where the weight comes from. Hazel eyes that starburst amber around the pupil. Hair is naturally dark brown and curly but you usually wear it straight. It goes about right below your shoulder blades when straightened a little past your shoulders when not. At the moment you are fairly white being as you don't see much sun but thats ok it looks good on you...but so does being tanned.  
Piercings: both ears 3 times two on lobes one up top, and right eyebrow. Tattoo: Black ankh outlined in green that covers your back...Thats all for the moment.  
Personality: Outgoing when around friends and shy around strangers unless provoked. Then people must beware...  
Music: The 69 Eyes, Cradle of Filth, The Rasmus, Deathstars, Nightwish, The Union Underground, PoisonBlack, Opera Noire, Three Days Grace, Flyleaf, Trivium, Megadeth, H.I.M., Saliva, Lamb of God, Rob Zombie, Amon Amarth, Dimmu Borgir, and much more...You were raised on country being as you were born in Louisiana and raised in Texas.  
Background: Right now you are working in New York as a Bartender/ Photographer while taking day classes at the NYU. You live in an apartment with your best friend of 19 years.

Name: Hannah Davis  
Description: age:23 5'8" 135 lbs. skinny but not quite as toned as you. Naturally blonde hair dyed almost white down to middle of black. Eyes are green-blue and she is slightly tanned. At the moment she only has her ears pierced and left eyebrow because shes afraid what she wants might hurt too much.  
Personality: Hyper and outgoing. Like Angel you dont want to piss her off though.  
Music: The Rasmus, Muse, Slipknot, System of a Down, Saliva, Three Days grace, Red Hot Chile Peppers.  
Background: Born and raised in Texas. Bartends with Elizabeth while going to college to become an astronomer.

_"Thank god there is only thirty minutes left,"_ I thought to myself as I was hit on tonight by yet another creepy drunk. I glanced over to where Hannah was and rolled my eyes as she flirted with someone. _"How come the creepy ones only bother me?"_ I finished serving the next costumer as Hannah happily bounced over. "Guess what?" she asked a little too excitedly. "The purple elephants are going to rid the bar of creepy drunks," I replied sarcastically. "Oh come on it can't be that bad," she responded. I rolled me eyes again as she went on. "I have a date!" she piped. "Oh joys. So are you going to introduce me to Mr. lucky?" I asked constantly loosing interest while taking the girls' order that had approached. "He just left," she answered. "You are going to have to wait until tomorrow evening when he picks me up."

I couldn't help but laugh at that one. I looked up at her curious face. "You do remember you have to work tomorrow night right?" I asked smartly. Her face just lit up again. "I already talked to John and he said it was ok if I took off!" _"Good one there Hannah."_ "Riiiiiiiiiiiight."She just nodded happily. "Are we talking about the same John?" I asked. "You know the egotistical one who NEVER lets anyone off and fires people for being 45 seconds late?" Again she just nodded. "Ok, you have my full attention now. How did you pull that off?" I questioned. "Well it turns out Paul, the guy who asked me out, is really good friends with John so John had no problem letting me go." "WAIT one friggen minute! You mean to tell me I have to put up with John and the drunks tomorrow night all by myself?" I yelled at her. "Of course not!" she replied quickly. I simply raised a questioning eyebrow. "Look it's time to go. So, go clock out and I'll tell you all about it," she said.

_"This better be good."_ I thought as I walked away. _"She better be telling the truth. There is no way I'm running the bar tomorrow night by myself." "I'm sure one of the others will be there but she knows I can't put up with it unless she's there to cool me down from killing John or some random drunk."_ I was quickly brought back to reality as I looked up to see the face of John staring down at me. "Have fun tomorrow night Elizabeth...You know you are going to have to make it up right?" asked the boss in his usual cocky voice. "Whatever John. For the last time I'm not sleeping with you." I spun around on my heel and went off to find Hannah.

She was waiting for me by the door with her things ready to leave. As soon as we were outside and away from the noise I started questioning her. "So, how did you manage to pull this one off...Not complaining but I want to know what you have gotten me into?" "Now what makes you think I've gotten you into something?" she asked innocently. "Oh come on Hannah you aren't fooling anyone so spill it." "Ok ok," she said. "After Paul asked me out I asked him if there was anyway he would help me get you out of working tomorrow night. You know since I'm just good like that," she remarked. I just rolled my eyes. I wanted her to get on out with it. I knew I would end up having to do something. "Well," she continued, "He asked who you were and after pointing you out he thought about it and went and told John you were going with us on a double date," she winced as she finished her sentence.

I know it's short and I apologize. I'm on a time limit here since I'm having to use my brother's computer


	2. Flashbacks and Superstars

" Wake Up!" I heard as I felt a sudden heaviness come crashing on to me. I cracked an eye open only to be met face with Hannah. " Get off you elephant," I mumbled as I attempted to push her off. This would usually be an easy feat but with me just having woke up I was unable to even budge her. " We have a long day ahead of us she taunted as she began to rip back my covers. I glanced over at the clock. It read 8:45. _Damn her and her early rising. Why the hell is she waking me up? _" You better have a good reason for waking me this early," I groaned. " You know I like to sleep in on off days" " Yea but we have dates tonight remember? Plus we have a lot of stuff to take care of by then," she replied with a huge smile on her face. 

_Wow this guy must really be something. I haven't seen her act like this in quite some time. She just met him last night though. It isn't like her to agree to a date so quickly with some one. Then again since Drew she has been acting a little different. _Drew was a complete asshole. He treated Hannah like crap. Still she would see him. That was until a couple of months ago. We had just arrived home from work to find Drew with some random whore on our couch. Hannah had finally reached her limit when she saw that. I stood off to the side as Hannah yelled at him that it was over and she wanted his things gone by the morning. I grew bored with their fighting and had went to grab something to eat out of the kitchen. 

I know it's short but the next one is rather long...at least its 8 pgs hand written  
I had returned to find Drew's hand balled into a fist about to hit Hannah. That's when I flipped out. Guy or not, there was no way I was going to let someone to that to her. I ran over and grabbed his arm right as he was about to make contact with Hannah's face. He swung around expecting to hit me only for me to drop kick him. _Idiot _, I had thought. He stood back only for me to punch him in the nose. I quickly grabbed his hand and twisted his arm behind him so that if he moved he would end up breaking his hand. I yelled for Hannah to open the door and I threw him out. By that time the other girl had already left. I had to stay with Hannah that night. I could still remember her crying herself to sleep that night. I vowed then no one would ever her again that way. She was like my sister having known her since I was 5. I prayed for both her and this Paul guy's sake that he wouldn't end up hurting her. 

I snapped back into reality as Hannah reminded me I needed to take my trig class before I started on anything. Hannah went off into her room to take whatever lesson she had for the day as I strolled into the kitchen. If I was going to be taking a class this early then I was going to need a little help. I turned on the coffee pot as I searched around for something to munch. Nothing of course. " I'm going to McDonald's, I yelled to Hannah. " Do you want anything?" " Sure grab me a cinnamelt!" She replied. 

I returned around 15 minutes later with our breakfasts in hand. _Thank God today's class is math. It shouldn't take me that long to finish. _On the contraire, today was a new lesson and rather difficult. By the time I was finished with the class and doing my homework the clock read 12:26. I decided I would clean a little since we would be having a guest over, if only for a little time. By the time I was finished cleaning the kitchen, living room, and bathroom it was almost 3. _I suppose I'll watch a movie till it's time to get ready. _I went over to the shelf of movies and searched a while before finally settling on The Crow. The movie went off at around 4:30. I got up and went to see what Hannah was up to. I walked in her room as she hung up her phone. " Who was that? I don't recall hearing the phone ringing." I enquired. " Oh that was Paul. He called while you were cleaning and you didn't hear the phone because of your music being too loud...again" " Ahh so when exactly is this date thing?" " He said he would pick us up around 7. Your date is going to meet us at the restaurant." " Ok whatever, I'm gonna hop in the shower. What kind of date is this?" " Well since this is our fist date and a double date we figured we'd do something simple. First we are going to head out to Red Lobster and ten to the movies and then maybe the club afterwards." "Oh ok." I turned and headed for my bathroom. 

About 15 minutes later I exited wearing a towel and headed to my closet looking for something to wear. I quickly decided on some comfy jeans and one of my favorite shirts. It was my Little Miss Spookiness 69 Eyes shirt. I went back into the bathroom and finished getting dressed and putting on my make up. By then it was just 5:15 so I decided to go ahead and straighten my hair. Besides if we were going to the club, curls and dancing do not mix. By 5:36 I was completely ready. _Now I have to find something to do till 7. Hmmm I guess another movie. _I decided on Cky 1. It had been forever since I had seen it and being as I was dragged into going on a double date I was going to be in a good mood. About 20 minutes into the movie Hannah emerged ready. She quickly ran over to the couch and plopped down when she figured out what movie I was watching. The movie finished around 6:57. No sooner had I turned the t.v. off when there was a knock at the door. 

_So far so good. At least he was on time. _Hannah jumped up and threw the door open to be greeted by a tall man. He had hair past his ears and by the looks of it he seemed to be rather in shape. _Oh dear I pray he's a good one. If not he's gonna be a tough one to take down. _Hannah walked over and introduced him. "Paul this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is Paul.' I reached out and shook his hand. After standing there for a couple of minutes staring Hannah waved her hand in front of my face. " Hun you in there? I know he's hot but he's mine your gonna have to wait to meet you date." " Oh sorry it isn't that. It's just I think I know him from somewhere, " I replied quickly. " Hey Paul what's you last name? Hannah told me your from Texas, Maybe that's were I know you from." " Oh yea she said y'all used to live there. My last name is London," He said with a grin on his face.

_Did I just hear him right? Did he say his name was Paul London. Of course! That's how I knew him. I can't believe I didn't realize before. _" Elizabeth you ok there? You look like you saw a ghost," Hannah piped up. " P-p-p-paul London as in London and Kendrick? " I asked still in shock. " Fan I take it?" He replied. " Are you kidding? Hannah why didn't you tell me your date was a wrestler?" " Well he just told me he wrestled. Didn't tell me it was professional. " " We should probably get going. Your date is supposed to meet us at Red Lobster and he hates people being late or standing him up." 

We all hopped in Paul's car and sped off to the restaurant. _I can't believe this. Hannah is dating friggen Paul London. I wonder who they set me up with. I wonder if he's a wrestler too. _A million things flew through my mind as we pulled up. We got out and Paul ran over to who I assumed was his friend. Hannah and I laughed and quickly followed. " Elizabeth I would like you to meet your date for the night...


End file.
